Un regalo ideal
by sonrais777
Summary: El intercambio de regalos ha comenzado y Félix no tenía idea de qué regalar a Bridgette, y una charla como el héroe de Paris podría ayudarle.


**Hola a todos! Es hora del intercambio de regalos, espero que quienes hayan hecho esto tuvieran un buen regalo y si no les mando un saludo y un abrazo de chocolate y mazapán XD Y bueno, espero que la pasen bien en estas fechas y sin nada más qué decir que deseamos unos segundos de cameo como escena de fondo a estos dos personajes que adoro… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Un regalo ideal.

Capítulo único.

Tenía que estar soñando, aquello debía ser una pesadilla pero el papel que tenía en mano no mentía. El nombre de Bridgette estaba escrito en este. La maestra ignoró por completo su expresión perpleja.

-Muy bien chicos, que nadie sepa a quien van a regalarle, ese es el objetivo del Noel secreto. Así que nada de trampas.- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

¡Claro! El intercambio de regalos. Al principio intentó escaquearse de eso pero era obligatorio que TODO el mundo participara. Miró alrededor y algunos tenían la misma cara que él mostrando que no tenían idea de qué regalar a su escogido. Terminadas las clases en ese momento sintió como una anaconda le atrapó.

-¡Felichoo!- error, era peor que un reptil pero similar.

-Claudia...- se la quitó como pudo de encima, a veces pensaba que necesitaría una palanca con sus brazos constrictores.

-Felichoo, ¿verdad que tú eres mi Noel secreto? Si es así sabes que adoro el oro y la seda, pero si quieres darme un anillo de compromiso lo aceptaré gustosa, claro, si cumple con mis estándares.- Félix suspiró invocando su paciencia.

-No soy tu Noel secreto. Así que intenta con alguien más.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Que fraude! Voy a llamar a mi padre para que arregle este estropicio.- dijo yéndose molesta sin importarle que casi tira a Mylene de un empujón que fue por suerte atrapada por Bridgette.

-¿Estas bien Mylene?

-Muchas gracias Bridgette.- la chica sonrió y no pudo decir algo cuando Allegra y Aly se la llevaron fuera del salón. El rubio suspiró aunque más bien pareció un quejido y Allan y Claude le miraron preocupados.

-Viejo ¿qué te ocurre?

-Vamos Agreste respira. ¿Por qué te quejas? No me digas que si te tocó Claudia para regalar.

-No. Me tocó Bridgette.- gruñó el chico y sus amigos abrieron los ojos grandes.

Félix mintió a Nathalie diciendo que tenía un asunto importante de la escuela para no ir a su clase de chino... bueno, no era del todo una mentira pero no entró en detalles. Fueron a otra cafetería alejada de la de los Dupain-Cheng de la que eran clientes asiduos pero lo que tenían que hablar no podía llegar a oídos de Bridgette y no querían tomar riesgos... aunque se sentían como unos traidores al dejar de lado las exquisiteces de la cafetería.

-Muy bien, repasemos.- comenzó Allan.- Eres el Noel secreto de Bridgette. Y no tienes idea de lo que vas a darle de regalo.

-Exacto.- asintió Félix y Claude suspiró.

-Eres un idiota.- Félix frunció el ceño.

-¿Disculpa?

-Te rompes la cabeza en buscar un regalo para Bridgette como si fuese Claudia con todas sus exigencias. Dale algo lindo y si viene de ti seguro lo recibirá sin verlo.- Allan se ríe de esa aseveración.

-Eso es cierto. Aunque viejo, no le puedes regalar a una chica cualquier cosa. Debe ser algo lindo. A ver, cuando tu padre debe dar un regalo a una empleada o alguien de sociedad ¿qué es lo que usualmente regala?- Félix no se pensó la respuesta, ya lo sabía.

-Regala alguna costosa joya de Boucheron, una pieza de ropa exclusiva o perfume. Creo que podría darle eso a Bridgette.

-¿Tan superficial la crees?- preguntó molesto Claude.- Bridgette no es esa clase de chicas que se pone contenta con ropa o joyas caras. Ella es más del tipo sentimental o afectuoso.- los dos amigos asintieron y Félix gruñó, aquello no era su fuerte.

Toda la tarde estuvo pensando qué podría regalarle. Definitivamente no podía pensar como su padre y regalarle algo costoso, seguro eso funcionaria para cualquiera pero Bridgette pensaba en una sintonía totalmente diferente al de cualquier chica normal. Se levantó molesto de la computadora al no encontrar algo que podría ser de agrado para la chica.

-¡Me rindo!- Plagg se sobresaltó por el grito de su portador casi atragantándose con el queso.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Te rompes la cabeza con un regalo.

-No lo entenderías.

-No. No entiendo a los humanos, pero tal vez deberías considerar regalar camembert, el camembert siempre es una buena opción.

-No voy a regalar queso.

-¡Oye! Puede que le guste.

-Ni loco. Debe ser algo bueno pero no tengo una maldita idea.

-Bueno, de algo estoy seguro, ella se desviviría en darte un buen regalo.- Félix gruñó pero estaba de acuerdo con el kwami en que Bridgette haría lo que fuera para darle un buen regalo.

-Necesito aire. Plagg Transfórmame.- y antes que Plagg protestara fue absorbido por el anillo y Chat Noir estaba en escena.

Salió por la ventana como de costumbre y sentir el frio aire golpear su rostro fue una sensación agradable y liberadora, como si todos los problemas de Félix Agreste se desvanecieran. Pero de repente se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la residencia Dupain-Cheng, casi quiso darse de golpes cuando nota que la luz de su cuarto estaba encendida. Tal vez echar un vistazo no le haría mal, sino que podría darle una idea. ¡Claro! Félix no podía preguntar pero Chat Noir era una cosa diferente y Chat Noir conocía un poco a Bridgette, después de todo la ha salvado unas cuantas veces.

Al asomarse Bridgette trabajaba en algo en su escritorio, estaba muy concentrada cuando tres toques a su ventana llamaron su atención. Al voltear se sorprende de ver a Chat Noir y de inmediato se levanta y abre la ventana temerosa de que quizás un akuma estuviera en las cercanías.

-Chat Noir, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso un akuma está atacando la ciudad?

-No, solo estaba de paso. ¿Es que no puedo venir a ver a mi admiradora?- sonrió con ese aire coqueto que ella bien conocía, pero ella le vio indiferente.

-O sea que andas de coqueto. Buenas noches.

-¡Espera!- gritó desesperado al ver que iba a cerrar la ventana y Bridgette se detuvo.- Solo bromeo princess, por favor deja pasar a este gato, hace un poco de frío.

-Vale, pero no te atrevas de hacer de las tuyas Chat Noir.

-¿Miau? ¡Jamás!- Bridgette sonrió y en poco ambos tenían una rebanada de un postre de pastel de crepas con crema de avellanas y fresas y chocolate caliente. Chat saboreaba el exquisito postre lo más posible.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí Chat Noir? En serio, ¿paso algo?

-La verdad es que necesito ayuda.

-¿En qué?

-Pues en mi escuela han hecho un intercambio de regalos y no sé qué darle a una chica, por eso necesito ayuda.

-Ah, vaya. Puedes darle algo que le guste. Como un disco de su cantante favorito o un detalle personal.- Chat torció la boca, sabía que ella tenía el último disco de Jagged Stone porque este mismo se lo regalo tras hacer su portada y al ver con detalle su habitación no se daba una idea de qué más regalar.

-El problema es que ella ya tiene un disco de su artista favorito y no la conozco mucho. Estaba pensando en quizás regalarle algo de joyería o una prenda fina.

-Pues... a varias chicas les gusta esa clase de cosas.- Chat sonrió victorioso.- Pero en lo personal a mí no.

-¿Por qué no?- parecía un poco perplejo.

-Supongo que me parecen detalles materialistas y sin importancia.

-Y... hipotéticamente que por casualidad tuvieras también un intercambio de reglaos, ¿qué te gustarían que te regalen?- Bridgette aguantó la risa de que en efecto ella tenía un intercambio sin saber que era el mismo.

-¿A mi? Pues...- Bridgette lo pensó y sonrió.- ¡A Félix Agreste!- exclamó para horror de Chat imaginándose a sí mismo con un moño en la cabeza.

-Si es en contra de su voluntad eso sería secuestro. Y tendría que apurresarte, princess.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Bridgette se rió.

-Vale, lo siento. Pues... supongo que si hablamos de cosas materiales.- Bridgette lo pensó un momento.- Pues están unos broches de cabello con forma de fresa que vi en una tienda del centro, o el libro de telas donde venga sobre las distintas telas finas, hay una autora también que me gusta mucho y tengo casi todos sus libros, un nuevo control de video juegos sería genial, o también... ¡lociones de baño!- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.- Siempre me tenso un poco y unas lociones de baño serian geniales.- dijo con cierta añoranza ya que se tensaba demasiado y aquello sería lo ideal después de un largo día después de algún examen o pelear contra los akumas.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Eso es lo que te gustaría? ¿Nada de joyas o detalles costosos?- Bridgette le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Así es. ¿Te parece raro?

-P-Pues sí.

-Supongo que soy rara. Aunque sabes, hay algo que más deseo en todo el mundo.

-Y eso es...

-Una sonrisa de Félix. Al menos una vez, quisiera una sonrisa de él dedicada a mi.- dijo con expresión soñadora mirando a algún punto de la habitación y Chat Noir se dio cuenta que Bridgette era la chica más simple y complicada que había conocido.

El día llegó y todos intercambiaron sus regalos. Claudia fue la única en chillar indignada ante el regalo de Allegra, la chica estuvo a punto de romperle la cara de no ser porque Bridgette la detuvo, ya que Aly estaba lista para grabar todo, vaya amiga. La maestra tuvo que callar a Claudia ya que no dejaba seguir con el intercambio. Llegados a cierto punto la maestra dijo el nombre de Félix para que entregara su regalo.

-Aquí tienes.- para Bridgette fue una sorpresa ver a Félix tenderle la caja de regalo, ella miró a los lados y se señaló a sí misma.

-¿Yo?- Félix le dedicó una mirada irritada y ella tomó la caja.- G-Gracias.- la abrió con cierto cuidado y duda, como si temiese romper más el papel de la cuenta, y abrió grande los ojos al ver un fino paquete de diferentes botellitas de lociones y jabones de baño, lavanda, cítricos, fresas, violetas, peonías, eran algunas esencias las primeras en captar su atención y miró a Félix con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Gracias Félix!- este solo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y regresó a su lugar ignorando las expresiones de emoción de Bridgette. La maestra asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bridgette Dupain-Cheng.

-¡Sí!- los gritos de Claudia se volvieron a escuchar y fueron callados por la maestra viéndola de forma severa.- Espero te guste Félix.- ahora el confundido era el rubio, tomó la caja de regalo rectangular, pensando que por lo ligera que era seria alguna prenda. No pudo evitar bufar internamente al recordar lo que Bridgette le dijo de no aceptar prendas caras. Pero al abrir la caja vio que no era una prenda de ropa, sino una frazada azul con material de lana aborregado debajo.- Usualmente vas a la biblioteca a leer pero con el frio que hace muchos van a resguardarse en esta y por eso lees afuera. Esto es para que aunque andes afuera puedas estar calientito.

Félix miró el regalo, el trabajo a mano, la suave y caliente tela... era perfecto.

-Félix...- susurró Allan intentando llamar su atención para que dijese algo, Bridgette parecía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa e incómoda.

-¡Ja! Le acabas de dar el peor regalo de la historia. Vaya que sí eres tonta.- se burló Claudia no importándole la mirada reprobatoria de la maestra. Bridgette empezó a sentirse más ansiosa y al ver la nula reacción de Félix quiso tomar el regalo.

-Félix, yo... lo siento. Te daré algo mejor, lo prometo.- pero Félix no deja que lo toque, lo aleja de esas hermosas manos que trabajaron en ella.

-No. Me gusta mucho.- Bridgette miró a Félix y se quedó clavada en su sitio, estaba sonriendo, era una pequeña y sincera sonrisa dirigida a ella.- Gracias...- todos presenciaron aquello como si se hubiese hecho un milagro, Claudia rabiaba a un lado y antes de decir algo... el rostro de Bridgette se coloreó al instante y se desmayó.

-¡Bridgette!- gritó Aly asustada por el duro golpe. Pero eso no pareció preocupar a Bridgette que aun en la inconsciencia seguía feliz.

Félix agradeció el regalo, y lo seguiría agradeciendo años después cuando en los días fríos de invierno compartiera esa frazada con el amor de su vida, la misma chica que confeccionó esa tela para él, y que también compartiría con ciertos pequeñines calentándolos con ese perfecto regalo que comenzó a derretir su corazón y ver de otra forma a la chica de coletas, su amada, su lady, su eterno amor.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, piedad, y sin nada más qué decir y que espero la pasen bien, FELICES FIESTAS! XD Así que… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
